1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to circuit interrupters including a trip circuit.
2. Background Information
Ideally, circuit protection apparatus, such as circuit interrupters, are fully functional 100% of the time.
UL 943 discloses requirements for self-monitoring of electronics in ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) devices.
In arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCI) devices, various “automatic self-tests” are known. A digital processor conducts two kinds of hardware self-tests of surrounding analog circuitry. The first type of self-test occurs only when a user presses a test button of the AFCI. This is a “user-initiated” self-test, as is required by UL 1699. In a second type of self-test, the processor continuously checks a certain set of parameters to determine whether each is within expected limits. These are “continuous” self-tests, and in some sense these tests are required by UL 1998.
There is room for improvement in circuit interrupters.